


Morning Breath

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: It took a minute for his brain to remember where he was and whose bed he was in.





	Morning Breath

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt asking: Underhill/Lorenzo + a morning kiss.

Underhill began to stir, blinking his eyes open and looking around. He wasn’t in his room at the institute and it took a minute for his brain to remember where he was and whose bed he was in.

He looked down at the man lying on his chest and smiled, running his fingers through the warlock’s hair. He could tell Lorenzo was awake, as he could feel him drawing random shapes along his stomach. “Morning,” Underhill said, his voice groggy.

“Morning, Andrew,” Lorenzo replied, lifting himself up to give him a kiss. He wrinkled his nose as he pulled back. “You didn’t tell me you had morning breath.”

“You didn’t ask,“ Underhill said, starting to lift himself up.”I can go brush my teeth.”

Lorenzo shook his head and pushed Underhill back down onto the bed. He snuggled against him, throwing his arm around Underhill’s waist. “No, I’m not ready for you to leave my bed yet.”

Underhill smiled. “Good. I’m not ready to leave it either.”


End file.
